disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shade the Shadow Pirate
Shade the Shadow Pirate is a minor antagonist featured in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a wicked shadow from the Shadow World that comes to Never Land to steal the shadows of others. Background History Shade's past is mostly unknown, though he mentioned as being the ruler of the realm of shadow known as the Shadow World. His motivations is to be the most powerful being in Never World, dominating the shadows of the islands various inhabitants. However, as evidenced by Izzy's knowledge and distaste for him, Shade has an infamous reputation around Never Land, and is a feared figure in the eyes of its inhabitants. Personality Shade is a scheming pirate shadow, driven mostly by greed and the desire to have authority over others; more specifically, Peter Pan's Shadow. Shade is an opportunist, and can be quick to concoct schemes that would likely end in his favor. After overhearing Peter Pan's Shadow flying about solo,Shade was able to quickly concoct an elaborate plot—one of which that could have very well succeeded, if not for unexpected interference's. Shade is also cruel, remorseless and sadistic. He apparently has no qualms with terrorizing innocent civilians as a means to reach his own goals, and often relies on manipulation achieve said goals. Powers and Abilities *'Magic Bag': Shade possess a magical bag cable containing other shadow preventing from escaping or phasing through once caught inside. *'Flight':Shade is one of few inhabitants of the island that fly without the aid of Pixie Dust. *'Immunity to physical attacks ': As a shadow Shade can't be harm or capture by any physical means he'll simply phase right through them. *'Shape-shifting ':Shade display the ability not only take the form of any inhabitant of Never Land he wish but split in to multiple form at once as take the form of Jake and his crew-mates all at once to fool Peter Pan's Shadow. Weaknesses *'Light': Shade displays a great fear of the light,despite it aiding him in capturing shadows. Role in the series Shade first appeared in the episode "Pirate Fools Day!" as the main antagonist of the episode. Peter Pan's Shadow is running amok pulling pranks on the various inhabitants of Never Land on Pirate Fools Day. Shade spots Pan's Shadow mischief, and with Peter no where in sight, Shade took great delight at this opportunity he's been waiting for to capture Pan's Shadow and bringing it to his Shadow World. Shade manages to track Pan's Shadow to Never Land where he took the form of Jake and his crew to lure Pan's Shadow close enough so he can capture him with magic Shadow Bag. Luckily, Jake and his crew manage to catch up and confront Shade but as they try to stop the shadow pirate, but the young pirates many attempt merely phase through the wicked shadow.Shade mocks Jake and his friend pointless efforts before fleeing back to his ship with his captive.As Shade made his way back to his ship near Shipwreck Beach he is confronted once more with Jake and his crew with the assistance of Brightly the Firefly and his swarm. While Shade flees from the swarm of fireflies, Jake and his try another to rescue Pan's Shadow but even amongst the chaos, Shade refuse to give up his captive. It wasn't until Peter Pan arrive to turn the tide of the battle with Peter plan, Jake manage to distract Shade acting like his shadow has escape,Shade was tempted to try to catch Jake's shadow, allowing Peter to sneak behind Shade using his dagger he manage to rip a hole in Shade's magic bag freeing his shadow.Shade tries to capture but seeing that it vanish and revealing it was still attach to Jake he became furious being tricked and witness Peter and his shadow reunite. Shade tries one last attempt to recapture Pan's Shadow but efforts where in vain do to Peter cutting a hole in his magic bag.Peter decide its time to finishes these up by asking Brightly and his swarm to light Shade through the inside causing the evil shadow to exploded in brilliant flash of light, presumably ending Shade's rain of terror. Episode Appearances Season Four *Pirate Fools Day! (first appearance) Trivia *Shade is loosely based upon Lord Ombra from the Peter Pan Starcatchers books. **Both villains are shadow like beings who are able to steal other shadows or possess and enslave them. **Both Shade and Ombra are afraid of the light, but it aids them in capturing shadows. **Both Shade and Lord Ombra are destroyed by a brilliant flash of light. *Shade is the third villain to die onscreen in the series.The first being the Soufflé Monster from The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off and the second being the Snowconstrictor from Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Pirates Category:Demons Category:Thieves Category:Antagonists Category:Disney Junior Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series